


broken pieces

by nakigara



Series: a hunter should hunt beasts [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, OC drabbles, Other, alternate title: Valerian Loses It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakigara/pseuds/nakigara
Summary: Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different thingsdrabbles surrounding the story of Valerian and Joshua, two very different hunters, stuck in a long, dark night that just doesn't seem to come to an end





	broken pieces

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, I'm assuming you did not find this by accident since it literally is just Bloodborne OC writing without any relation to the game's story or NPCs (so far), but found it because I linked it on twitter (where I also have character threads and explanations, Im just saying ;-) ). Not sure how to describe this either. I just thought I wanted to upload some OC drabbles since otherwise they all just collect dust in my writing folders. enjoy :)
> 
> side note: I am also aware that this all is very hard to follow, I will probably try and write a chapter just briefly explaining the circumstances and general background story to this. shoutout to @tankhxnter, Joshua is her OC, thank you for allowing me to tangle Valerian's and his stories together

The cathedral ward seemed unusually quiet when Joshua made his way down the stairs to Odeon Chapel. The giants were usually asleep, and he had been prepared to just sprint past the church doctors instead of bothering to fight them, but as he passed the circular graveyard, he found they all lay dead and unmoving upon the cobblestone. He would pause to check their bodies for blood, out of habit; the clinking of the vials slipping into his pockets being the only sound that broke through the silence. His hands were shaking slightly, and the syringe he was holding looked very inviting, but the hunter kept stuffing them into his coat, ignoring the ache in his bones, the growing unrest he felt. Had Valerian been through here earlier already? It was not like him to actually take his time and kill every enemy in his path, at least not here, when it was so much easier to just ignore them. 

When he finally entered the chapel, he was greeted by an overwhelming stench of fresh blood. It wasn’t that he was not used to the smell, but here in the church, he did never expect anything but incense. His hand clenched around his pistol. The chapel was dead silent; with a quick glance around the room, Joshua saw that even the few sane survivors here looked like they had been drowned in their own blood. The hunter hesitated, his unease only growing with every step he took.  
Could the beggar be responsible for this bloodbath? He could have sworn he had heard Valerian sending him to the clinic when they had encountered the shady guy in the forbidden woods a while ago. Joshua had been there with the younger hunter, but now he was suddenly not so sure anymore he had heard correctly. 

The sound of quiet footsteps tore Joshua from his thoughts. Ready to defend himself, his head whipped around, towards the source of the sound, but he relaxed when he recognised the figure coming up the stairs from the back of the chapel.  
“What happened here?” He said, his voice echoing from the stone walls of the chapel as he made his way over to the lantern. Valerian did not answer immediately, his face hidden in the shadows as he had frozen in the doorway at the sound of Joshua's voice.  
“It's you. Of course it is. Great.”  
Joshua tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowed.  
The younger hunter stepped forward, looking down at what Joshua now noticed were the remains of the dweller, a small pile of skin and bones buried under their dirty, red robe. Just the sight of it sent shivers down Joshua's spine, and for a moment, a strange, unfamiliar feeling overcame him. The dweller had always somehow been a source of comfort to him, and he did not know if it was pity for them, or for himself that was tugging at his heart. Realisation dawned on him when he looked back at Valerian.  
“You killed them, right? What good did that do?” Joshua asked, somewhere in the back of his mind hoping that the younger would refuse. They often did not see eye to eye, but he still hoped that what could only be described as a killing spree through the entire ward was not Valerian's doing.  
“Of course you show up here like you're my fucking conscience.” The ashen haired hunter whispered, more to himself than to Joshua. Upon closer inspection, Valerian looked a mess, like he had not rested in days, his hair loosely falling around his shoulders, tangled and sprinkled in blood.  
“Well apparently I can't leave you alone, look at this place. “  
He did not expect Valerian to chuckle, a small laugh escaping his lips.  
“This is just great. It's almost funny.”  
“Funny?”  
“Probably should not have killed them. I honestly thought they'd come back. Turns out I was wrong about that.”  
Joshua only sighed and walked back towards the lamp, intending to just leave Valerian to his monologue like he usually would, not having the nerve to listen.  
“Where are you going.”  
It did not sound like a question.  
“I'm not listening to your whining. I have better things to do.”  
“I can't allow you to leave.”  
The older hunter stopped in his tracks.  
“Allow me to….what the fuck? How fucking high are you?”  
“That's rich, coming from you.”  
Something was off about the way Valerian was talking. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but he had a nagging feeling there was more going on than he had seen. He already regretted his next words before they had even left his lips.  
“What’s going on with you? “  
Valerian laughed out loud this time, and somehow, the sound only made Joshua grip his pistol a little tighter.  
“Ha! You’re funny. Don't act like you don't know what's going on.”  
“I….what?” Okay something was definitely off. Joshua hated to admit it, but most of the time, Valerian at least made sense, was somewhat reasonable. Right now, the hunter’s tone and words made Joshua feel strangely uneasy. He wasn't used to that. People didn't scare him.Valerian, of all people, should not scare him.  
“It's nothing personal, Joshua. I just need to know. Thinking about it, it's very personal, actually. A shame, on top of that. Why would my brain create something this beautiful just to have me destroy it.”


End file.
